Ceeley Justice
by Angelsfire
Summary: New chapters added :
1. Chapter 1

* * *

BONES FANFICTION 

Synopsis: Booth gets an unexpected visitor. His God-daughter. Now all he has to do is solve the mystery of where her father is while protecting her life as well. READ to find out more.

Opening Scene: Shows our guest character walking out from the National Cathedral slowly with tears in her eyes. She looks young enough to be in high school. Small framed, blonde hair, dressed in winter garb. She pulls out her cell phone and it shows that she is about ready to call Seeley Booth when she sees a black vehicle pull up to the church. She doesn't think anything of it until she is ambushed by two guys and grabbed and put into the SUV. A couple seconds later we find her thrown into an alley way where she is unconscious. A local baker shop worker sees it and calls 911. END SCENE.

In Bone's office

"Good morning Bones." Booth says to his partner.

"Morning," She responds while working on something for the Smithsonian.

"What are you working on?"

"My new book," She looked up to see his surprise and smiled. "It was a joke Booth. You know I can make one every now and then." She rolled her eyes. "It is some piece of a human that was found underneath a house. I have to fill out the paper work on it. It is all we found but think it dates back to 50 years ago."

"Cool," He smiles. "Look, I need you help me with something-" His cell phone then rang. "Booth…What?..When?..Alright I'm on my way." He hung up.

Bones just looked him and he nodded in the way he does to mean that she needs to come with him. "What is going on Booth?"

"I don't know yet, wait until we get there." He drives erratically meaning something is wrong, Bones hoped to God it wasn't his son.

Hospital

Booth practically is running through the hospital with Bones trying to keep up. He walks to the desk. "Ceeley Justice Lawrence room number, please?" He asked the nurse.

"And you are?" The nurse responds.

"Seeley Booth, I'm the one the hospital called." Booth then uses the badge seeing he won't get anywhere with the "I'm her father's best friend" bit.

"Room 304, right down the hall." The nurse rolled her eyes.

"Thank you," Bones said for Booth who was already moving toward the room.

Booth saw an older male doctor walking out of the room. "Doc, how is she?"

"And you are who to the patient?" He asked.

"Dear Lord, am I going to hear this from everyone today? I'm family to her believe me. Her Father is away on business. What do I need to prove that I am able to know everything about her besides my FBI badge?" He just wanted to know the damage and these people were being difficult.

"I told the police she needed her rest. Look she badly bruised, she had a seizure-"

"Yes, she's epileptic-"

"Can I finish?" He looked at Booth annoyed. Booth nodded. "She is badly bruised, nothing is broken, but because of the seizure we would like to keep her over night."

"Was she.. I mean did they?" He didn't want to say it.

"No, she wasn't raped. We did a rape kit on her and it didn't show anything of the sorts. You can go in, but don't question her, she had a rough night."

"Thank you Doctor." Booth said relieved and pushed passed him into the room.

The doctor looked to Bones who just shrugged and walked passed him into the room as well. She was as clueless as him on who this person was.


	2. Chapter 2

CJ CHAPTER 2

Booth walked in to find something he didn't expect. If he didn't know her so well he would say it wasn't who he thought it was. The beautiful little angel like face he had known was now almost completely black and blue. Black eye, bruised cheek, lip was busted on one side, he could tell that she had a bloody nose. His deep breaths were only proof of how mad he was.

"Booth," Bones finally decides to say something.

"This girl is like a daughter to me. Her father and I were RANGERS together. We saved each others' asses numerous of times. We continue as FBI agents. I was there when she was born. Her mother died in labor. Her father put me in charge of her if anything were to happen to him. I am her legal guardian if anything……" He stopped, and gently laid a hand on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered and she opened them the best that she could.

"I'm not dead yet Booth." She whispered.

"I know you aren't, I thought you were asleep." He smiled.

"How could I sleep with your big mouth telling people what to do around here." She tried to smile but cringed at the pain it caused from the bruised face.

"I'm just glad to know I didn't completely fail to take care of you, you're still alive. Which brings me to the question of why you are in D.C. but there is no need to answer now. They are keeping you over night we can talk about it tomorrow if you are feeling better." He then kissed her on the forehead.

"Are you leaving me?" she sounded alarmed.

"No, but I have to talk to Bones out in the hall…Oh yeah you have never met her."

"Temperance Brennan?" She squinted at the figure standing beside Booth. "Your book, I read it. My father got it for me for my 17th birthday. Wow, I didn't know you and Booth were a couple, I mean I know you dedicated the book to him and were working with him but.." She was smiling.

"We aren't, we are partners." Bones said straight faced.

Booth smirked. "Look CJ, I'm gonna talk to her for a second. I'll be back okay?"

"Okay," the girl nodded and Booth led Bones into the hallway.

"Booth," Bones started but he took over.

"I have to figure out why she is here. I think I may need your team on this to get a description of who has done this and such."

"Okay that takes care of Angela, why the rest of the team?" Bones asked.

"Because I have a bad feeling that we might find her father dead, and I don't think it was just recently."

"What?" Bones was speechless.

"That is the only reason why she would come here, to find me so that I can find her dad. That was the game plan her father told her, which means that her dad is missing and tomorrow I will find out how long. That isn't a good sign and you know that from personal experience."

"I know, but how are we supposed to find him? And how do we know if it is even in Washington D.C.?"

"That is for me to figure out, so, you in or you out?"

"I'm in, do you want me to stay here with you?"

"No it's okay. She should be out of here by tomorrow morning. I am going to try to get as much out of her as I can. Which I don't think is going to be hard since she probably already knows something about her attackers."

"Right," Bones said still a little confused. "I'm going back to the office. I will drop by your place tomorrow?"

"Fine with me." Booth shrugged and started to walk away back to the room when Bones grabbed his arm. "What?"

"I rode with you, how am I supposed to get back?" Bones asked.

"Cab?" Booth gave his debonair smile and handed her money to try to make it up to her.

Bones rolled her eyes and took it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ceeley Justice 3

3 Hours later the hospital

Ceeley slowly opens her eyes to see that Booth was still there, sitting by her bed and holding her hand. She smiles knowing that he would be there, but still tickled that he was so thoughtful.

"Hey sunshine," Booth smiles back.

"How long was I out?" Ceeley yawns.

"A couple hours." Booth answers and lays his hand upon her forehead and thumbs some hair out of her face.

"So you want the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth." She takes a deep breath.

"You don't have to talk now, you've had a rough day." Booth says taking his hand away from her forehead and moving it to her cheek.

"My dad-" She starts but Booth cuts in.

"I'm working on it. Apparently he is somewhere even the FBI can't find him."

"No, Booth. That is what the men wanted, information on my dad." She explains.

"Did you-" Now Ceeley cuts Booth off.

"Ten years of military school and you think I would rat a fellow soldier out, and my dad of all people, plus there wasn't much to tell. I don't know his whereabouts, which as you can tell is why I am here. Oh, and I can't tell you what they looked like because I was blind folded, and if I wasn't blind folded they were masked. They were pretty good I must say." She has a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Alright CJ, cut the tough military sarcastic routine. You aren't there anymore and you need to be serious. They could have killed you or raped you. You are lucky, and why didn't you call as soon as you hit Washington, huh?" Booth raises his tone but in a fatherly way.

"It isn't an act, and I was about to, believe me, but they attacked as soon as I was about to hit send. By the way, where is my cell phone?" She starts looking around as if it may be on the bed somewhere and cringes in pain for the bruises.

"Relax, they probably have it in the safe in the E.R." Booth says as he stands and lays a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Ceeley takes a deep breath.

"Does school know you're gone?" Booth asks.

"It's winter leave. Booth, I haven't heard from him in 3 months. No messages, no letters, no calls from anyone. I'm worried he's-." She is staring up at the ceiling and her eyes start to water. "Hurt, or…something."

"Hey now, don't start thinking like that. I'm sure he's fine, just caught up in a mission or something." Booth grabs her hand as he sits back down.

"Or something," she says.

"Are you in pain dear?" A middle aged nurse walks in at that moment.

"No mam," Ceeley shakes her head.

"You must be her-?" The nurse looks to Booth.

"Uncle, Godfather, Guardian, whatever you want to call it." Booth smiles sarcastically.

"Oh, well, you are welcome to stay being that she is a minor. I'm Vicky and I will be taking care of her for the night. Here, Ceeley, your meds." She hands the child a cup with pills in it.

"Thank you." Ceeley answers and the nurse exits.

"So they said you had a seizure." Booth looks down at his twiddling thumbs knowing it was something that she didn't like to talk about. For one it kept her out of the military when she was to graduate, and two it was just embarrassing for a 17 year old to go through. Booth knew this, but questioned anyway.

"Unfortunately I wasn't conscious to remember, but from what I heard through the pain meds in the E.R. was that the minor blow to the head is what probably caused it. Other then that I haven't had one in months." Ceeley informs him.

"Why were you at the Cathedral?" Booth inquires.

"To pray, why else?" Ceeley gives him a "duh" look.

"That doesn't work on me, CJ." Booth looks at her. He knows her by heart. "You don't like religion, never did."

"I can't change my mind? Look don't interrogate me, I had my reasons." She gives him the look of "I'll tell you later, but not right now.  
"Okay, I'm going to go back to the Jeffersonian. There is an officer that is going to stand outside your door. I will be back." Booth rises from the chair and kisses the girl on the head who just nods. Booth exits the room.

The Jeffersonian

"So Booth has another kid?" Angela asks Bones who is still working on the case she was when she left that morning.

"Not a kid, a Goddaughter." Bones pauses to talk and then goes back to work.

"Wow, and her name is Seeley just like his?" Angela asks.

"Ceeley, with a "C", yes." Bones says somewhat annoyed.

"Sorry, it's a small gossip mill but it's new." Angela smiles.

"What's new," Hodgins walks by.

"Agent Booth has a Goddaughter named after him." Angela informs.

"How many more kids does he have stashed?" Hodgins jokes.

"Booth has another kid?" Zack asks joining the group.

"Goddaughter," Bones rolls her eyes and drops what she is doing annoyed.

"And she was found beaten this morning, and you don't know why?" Angela asks Bones.

"Not yet, but Booth should be here any second. He just called to say he was on his way." Bones picks up her piece she was working on.

As if by hearing his name Booth walks in to see the team around Bones. They all look up at him waiting for him to say something. "What?" He holds his hands out and shrugs his shoulders.

"Another kid?" Zack says.

"Goddaughter," Booth said annoyed. "Bones do you have to tell them everything?"

"You are going to want their help, I have to." Bones says not even looking up from the bones she is working on.

"Alright, a Ranger friend of mine has me look after her some times. We were like brothers in the field. He had her young, the mother died when she was born. What else do you want to know?" Booth says.

"How about why and innocent little girl is beaten and left for dead." Angela asks.

"They were looking for her father, he is FBI, but in a different zone. Undercover, secret missions and all. She didn't get a look at them, or so she says." Booth explains.

"You don't believe her?" Angela asks.

"She's scared. I know that, I can see right through her tough act." Booth says.

"And you want me to do it?" Angela asks.

"Not at the moment, when she is ready and I can figure out what is going on with her." Booth says. Right then his phone rings. He looks at the number, it isn't one he recognizes. "Booth." He answers it.

Only the audience can hear the other end.

"Booth," The man on the phone says.

"Where the hell are you?" Booth seems surprised by who is on the other end.

"You know I can't tell you that, and I only have a minute to talk. Look, don't come looking for me anymore. It isn't safe. And take care of CJ, she isn't safe either. Don't let her know I'm alive or that I called. Just take care of her." The man hangs up the phone.

"Damn it!" Booth exclaims.

"Who was that?" Bones inquires.

"CJ's Dad, she's in trouble." Booth takes a deep breath.

End scene with everyone looking shocked. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ceeley Justice 4

Where we left off

"What kind of trouble?" Bones asks as she finally stops what she is doing and walks over to Booth.

"If I knew I wouldn't be so mad. My guess is that her father is into something and somehow the figured out he had a daughter. Well it explains why they questioned CJ." Booth takes a breath and looks down at the ground.

"Am I interrupting something?" Cam enters through the lab doors and sees her staff doing nothing but standing around Booth instead of working. "Seeley, do you have a case for us?" She looks to him.

"No, well.. I don't know. CJ is in town." Booth answers her while the rest of the Squint team goes back to work except for Bones and Angela.

"CJ, is she alright? Where is Luke?" Cam asks.

"She is okay, she got beat up, they were looking for Luke. No one knows where he is and he just called saying he didn't want anyone to know and that CJ is in trouble." He finished looking at her and then looks at Bones who is somewhat shocked that Cam knows about the secret Goddaughter and she doesn't. Bones then basically nods and walks away to get back to work.

"So how is that our case?" Cam barely acknowledges Bones exiting from the conversation and keeps her focus on Booth.

"If Angela can get CJ to describe the men, I can look in the databases and see what we are exactly dealing with and who is putting her and her father in danger. And, well I might need someone to take her in, I was thinking Bones. It won't be so suspicious and she should be safe if I have some uniforms looking over their shoulders.

"Oh." Is all that comes out of Cam's mouth.

Booth leaves her and walks to Bones who is sitting now. "You want her to stay at my place?" She asks while brushing something off bone fragments.

"I was going to ask you, you and CJ seem to have something in common and I thought maybe she will open up to you. Plus no one should even think of coming by your place to get her." Booth sat on the end of the desk smiling.

"Her father and mine are on opposite sides of the law. You think that is common. My father murdered the very people who hers works for, that is common between her and I?" She looks to Booth.  
"Okay, if you don't go so deep into it you would see that her father missing along with your father, who had been missing who is now not missing but hiding or doing whatever and has been since you were young……"He realizes he is babbling. "When it comes right down to it your fathers are both absent in your lives. I know you two have different story lines, but you are feeling what she is feeling…" he pauses again as Bones stares blankly at him trying to get his point. Booth realizes that he doesn't want to prove his point anymore, not to Bones who will have a come back on everything he says. "Can she stay with you, that is my main question?"

"No problem." Bones says as she goes back to work on her fragment and Booth gets up and leaves not seeing that she is smirking somewhat behind his back.

The Hospital the next morning

We see Booth wheeling CJ out to his SUV. CJ is clothed in a sweats outfit, Booth is in his normal jeans, t-shirt, and leather jacket ensemble. Bones is seen in the front seat of the vehicle when CJ is getting in.

"Good Morning Ms. Brennan." CJ greets her straight faced and carefully makes it into the seat somewhat cringing from being sore.

"You can call me Temperance, if you would like." Bones says looking at the girl in the rearview mirror.

"Bones?" The girl suggest another name.

"Umm," Bones starts to say something but Booth interrupts when getting into the driver side of the car.

"CJ, be nice, no you cannot call her that, now put your seatbelt on." Booth knows when the girl is being a smartass.

Next scene, the three in the car

"Where are we going? This isn't the way to your place." CJ looks to Booth.

"The Jeffersonian, where Temperance works. You are going to be staying with her." Booth decided to break the news to CJ at the time.

"And where are you going to be?" CJ inquires.

"Not far. We'll have dinner tonight, okay?" Booth looks to the girl who shrugs like she doesn't care.

"Whatever." CJ answers "Is that okay with you?" Booth looks to Bones.

"Fine with me." She says.

The Three enter the lab at the Jeffersonian.

"Wow, this is a huge lab if I have ever seen one. Which I haven't." CJ speaks.

"CJ, you are to stay out of everyone's way today. And don't touch anything." Booth says.

"Do I look like I'm five years old? I'll be fine, as long as you update me on my dad as soon as you hear something." CJ says sitting down in a chair at their balcony seating.

"Yes I will, I promise." Booth takes a deep breath and says. You should be able to tell from his face that he is lying through his teeth, but CJ doesn't pay attention.

Angela, Hodgins, and Zac all enter the area. "Hi, you must be CJ." Anglea says as she bends over to shake CJ's hand. "I'm Angela, I work with Temperance, here in the lab. And this is Zac and Hodgins."

"Hi," CJ smiles pleasantly and shakes all their hands.

"Well I am going to go ahead and go. I'll be back in a while I will see you all later." Booth says as scruffles CJ's hair, which you can tell she hates by her face. And he starts to walk down the stairs with Bones following him.

"Have you not said anything about her father calling last night?" Bones asks.

"No, she doesn't need to know. I keep my word to her father." Booth keeps walking. Bones grabs his arm to make him stop and look at her.

"I'm supposed to be the one who understands CJ's position and if I were her I would want to know that man is at least alive." Bones says.

"Bones, she doesn't need to know." Booth looks to the woman who then crosses her arms and gives him the "Oh Really?" look. "As long as she thinks that he isn't responding she will get scared and then hopefully tell me what is going on."

"But-" Bones starts but Booth finishes.

"You have got to trust me on this Bones." He gives her the look of endearment.

"But-" She starts again.

"Bones," Booth's look grows a little more tense.

"Okay, I trust you." Bones says after taking a deep breath.

"Thank you, I'll be at my office. CJ should be fine. She really is a sweet kid once you get to know her past the military school act, it's her defense mechanism. And who knows she may show some interest in this stuff, after all she is a lot like me." He smiles and continues to leave.

"And that is supposed to be a good thing?" Bones says to herself outloud.

" I heard that," Booth says as he continues to exit the Jeffersonian lab.

Bones rolls her eyes and walks away to the rest of the team who is still crowded around CJ.

"I was just telling CJ about the bones found that you are working on." Angela says looking at her partner and friend. "He didn't tell her did he?" The two start to walk down the steps of the balcony.

"No and I am supposed to keep the fact that her father is in fact alive secret as well. Though I don't like it." Bones says.

"Is this so she will talk? Maybe Booth has a point." Angela shrugs.

"Whose side are you on? Wouldn't you want to know?" Bones asked.

"Yes, but she could know what is going on, if Booth thinks that this will help her tell him or us what exactly happening, maybe we should. I don't doubt his methods I have seen his work." She smiles at her friend.

"I get what you are saying. And I somewhat agree. Though I still don't like it." Bones somewhat pouts like a little girl. While Angela smiles at her friend.

"She wants to know what I do." Zac comes to Bones.

"And?" Angela looks at him.

"Well, you see, I get nervous and—" He starts figeting.

"It is a 17 year old girl Zac, she's harmless." Angela says and then thinks. "Oh, you think she is pretty. Sweetie, she isn't going to bite. Just let her watch you at what you do. If she asks questions answer her. If she has no idea what you are saying Hodgins will help you out." Angela tries not to laugh.

"I didn't say she was pretty… I" He looks down and just walks away.

Angela and Bones just giggle a little. 


	5. Chapter 5

CJ Chapter 5

A couple of hours later at the Jeffersonian.

"She's gone!" John Hodgins quickly walks into Angela's office in a panic.

"What?" Angela asks.

"CJ, she's gone. She was sitting with me and Zac watching us work and talking. Excused herself to the bathroom and she's gone." John says.

"Did you ever think to look in the bathroom if that is where she said she was going?" Angela asks.

"Been there, done that. She's been gone for over 30 minutes. The bathroom is right here in the lab, she couldn't have possibly got lost." John is still somewhat panicked.

"What's going on?" Bones comes in and asks, after hearing John's voice.

"Oh, nothing, just that if we don't find the girl that Booth is going to kill me." John says.

"Find her, what do you mean?" Bones asks.

"She went to the bathroom over 30 minutes ago. We checked she isn't there anymore." John says.

"Relax, she's seventeen not seven. She probably is wandering around the lab somewhere." Bones says.

"Hey, guys what's going on?" Booth walks in to Angela's office.

"Oh, nothing." John says nervously.

"What do you mean nothing, Hodgins. I know that look. Where is CJ?" Booth asks.

"CJ, umm." Hodgins stutters. "The bathroom?"

Booth then looks at Bones when he knows that Hodgins isn't telling the truth.

"We don't know, she went to the bathroom and hasn't been seen since." Bones answers honestly. "She's probably wandering around somewhere."

"Well then lets start looking for her then." Booth rolled his eyes.

Booth, Bones, Jon, Angela and Zac looked around in the rooms and so forth, nothing. It was almost time to look out of the lab when Angela found a door that led outside. It was an emergency exit and usually wasn't unlocked. It had been open.

She saw CJ sitting on the stairs smoking a cigarette. CJ looked up at her, surprisingly not bothered that she had been caught in the act.

"You know those things will kill you right?" Angela speaks.

"I know." CJ nods.

"And yet you do it anyways." Angela rolls her eyes at the arrogance of the young.

"I do it because I have a lot on my mind. I'm not stupid, I have seen the black lungs. But when half of your class mates are in Iraq, and some on their way, plus an absent father. It became a habit for me and my friends." CJ gave her a tense look.

"Anyways, we've been looking for you." Angela says.

"Well you found me." CJ shrugs.

"Ugh, never mind dealing with you. Will you come back inside so Booth knows where you are and doesn't kill Hodgins for losing you." Angela begins to walk in the door.

"I'm sorry." CJ says whole heartedly.

"For what? You didn't do anything but give us a small scare." Angela responds.

"No, well yes for that, and for the way I spoke to you. I didn't mean to be like that. It is just that.." she pauses and takes another draw from the cigarette. "It is just that no one is telling me exactly what is going on and I know they know, it bothers me."

"Honey," Angela starts realizing that maybe she should tell the girl that her dad is alive.

"What do you do around here? I know what Zac and Hodgins does. Well in long drawn out detail. I know what Temperance does. What do you do?" She changes the subject.

"I draw what a person could have looked like before they became bones. What happened to them by the evidence given to me. When Booth and Temperance have a case and have the bones, I give them a face. Sometimes it is what others give me." Angela says.

"It is no wander he put me with you all. I'm not stupid, I know how Booth works. He has a purpose for most things." CJ says.

"You are right, and you aren't stupid. In fact I can tell you are very intelligent. You could use that intelligence to help me figure out who hurt you." Angela tells her, hoping for some feedback, praying she had hit a button.

"I already told Booth. The men were masked, and if they weren't I was blindfolded."

"What did they want?" Angela digs deeper.

"They wanted to know where my father was and expected me to know. I don't. I never do." CJ drops her cigarette and puts it out. "I think their only mission was to scare me and see if I would give them what they wanted. Or a warning. I seized, I have epilepsy. One of them earlier had hit me in the back of the head and I believe it caused my seizure. I think that is why they let me go, I scared them."

"Warning, what kind?" Angela asked.

"I don't know. It kind of gives me hope that maybe my dad is alive. If they can't find him, that is a good thing. But how they knew who I was…" She shakes her head. "You won't tell Booth this will you?"

"What that you opened up to me? No. But hun, you are going to have to talk to him, which makes me wander somewhat why you are talking to me." Angela gives the girl a confused face.

"From experience, and military school I am taught to read people. Even though I still go with the "trust no one" theory you seem different. Sincere even. I haven't had much of that growing up, well Booth, but I just don't want to worry him even more then he is. Plus, it is like a game with him. He keeps things gets information from me and matches it with his information. He's a cop inside and out." CJ explains.

"You ready to go in? I'm freezing and you have to be too." Angela changes the subject. CJ just nods and walks in the door with her. They see Booth and Bones immediately walking toward them.

"There you are, where were you?" Booth asks.

"Outside for some fresh air. Chill, Booth I'm not five anymore." CJ goes right back into her tough act.

"True, but you still need to tell people where you are going." Booth says, then starts sniffing. "Is that tobacco I smell?" He shoots a look straight at CJ knowing Angela doesn't smoke.

"I don't have the faintest idea what you are talking about." CJ says and then heads for the balcony.

Booth looks directly at Angela. "Don't look at me, I don't smoke. But I did get some information out of her."

"And what did she say? Did she describe the men who hurt her?" Booth perked up.

"No, but what she and I were talking about is between me and her." Angela says.

"That wasn't the deal." Booth says.

"No, but maybe you should start talking to her like she is a scared kid instead of one of your perps, did you ever think of that?" Angela looked at him. "And maybe you all should share your information with one another so you can come up with a solution."

"That isn't how it works between us, never has. I have to drill her for her to talk about things." Booth responds.

"This isn't a sex talk, or a reprimand Booth, this is her life and her fathers life." Bones finally speaks.

"How is that you all know about raising kids and you think I don't." Booth looks at the two.

"We are women, and CJ is a young woman, what can I say we all connect. And if you treat her as such and tend to her needs as a scared little girl maybe you will find the piece of the puzzle you have been looking for." Angela says.

"So I guess this means me and CJ may be dining alone tonight." Booth says.

"I guess so," Bones smiles. Angela smiles and walks away.

In Booths SUV

"I thought Temperance was coming with us." CJ asks on the way to the diner.

"Temperance has a case to work on. Plus I thought it would be cool you know just you and me like old times." Booth says turning into the diner parking lot.

"Uh huh," CJ says in a "I'll bet" tone.

In the Diner

The waitress gives Booth and CJ their food and exits.

"So Angela said you actually had a decent conversation. One where you weren't a smart ass." Booth smiles.

"She's nice I like her." CJ nods and starts to eat.

"Is that all?" Booth asks.

"Well, I'm sure she filled you in on everything." CJ throws it out there just to see what Booth says, if she really did trust the wrong person to open up to.

"No, she said you all just talked. And that if I want to know anything I should just ask you. Though, I have noticed every time I have done so you are about as bad as Bones and don't give me a straight answer, or everything is fine, just fine." Booth says.

"What do you want to know Booth?" CJ sets her fork down and crosses her arms. Booth mocks her actions and doesn't say anything. "Well?"

Booth then puts his arms on the table and looks the girl straight in the eye. "Who were the men who did this to you."

"I don't know. I told you a hundred times I don't know." He could tell that was an honest answer so Booth continued with another question.

"What did they ask you?"

"Where my father was. They believe I know where he is." She still had her arms crossed, Booth could tell that was somewhat a lie.

"And you are positive you don't." He mocks her again with crossing his arms.

"I'm positive. I don't know if he is even alive or not. I told you I haven't heard anything in the last 3 months." They are both staring each other in the same way looking one another up and down to try to read thoughts.

Why did they leave her alive? He was thinking, unless their mission wasn't to kill her just yet. "A warning." Booth said outloud.

"What?" CJ asks, but Booth could tell that hit something.

"You were a warning to your father. They weren't suppose to kill you, you were just a warning, and they were hoping to get out information from you." Booth says.

"I thought so too." CJ bowed her head, and said it quietly.

Alright, now they were getting somewhere. "CJ, do you know what your father is up to? Okay scratch that, let me finish my other questions. You said you seized, when? Before or after they threw you out of the van?"

"Before, I think I scared them, but it doesn't make sense. If I was a warning, why didn't they use me as bait? Kidnapped me or something?" She asked.

"I don't know." Booth shook his head.

"He's alive isn't he?" CJ asked.

"What? How did you—" Booth started but CJ cut in.

"Well my first thought was that they let me go on the fact that they knew where he was or something. Or they just wanted to scare me, but then I thought if they had him they wouldn't need me. I seized and it scared them, or maybe they were told to get rid of me for now. I thought maybe someone told him he was dead or something. But, when I came back from outside today you had that worried look, the one I saw when I was young and went missing. I figured that something was wrong, somehow I was in danger, then I thought, someone had to have told you I was in danger and the only one who would know was my father himself, especially since he was the one they were after." CJ says and started eating again.

"You got all that from everything in the last two days?" He was shocked he had underestimated her.

"That and I looked at your phone this morning at the hospital. You had a strange number. One similar to those I had seen a couple times when my dad actually talked to me himself and not through others." She smiled.

"You sly little devil." Booth smiled half proud.

"So he is alive, and you want to know who is after him and where he is. I can't tell you what I don't know. But now that our stories have crossed maybe now you don't have to keep things from me and I don't from you." CJ smiled back.

"It isn't that simple. You really are in danger, which is another reason why I kept you at the lab all day, and why I was worried when you disappeared. Your dad called me yesterday, did you try to find him on your own?" Booth asks.

"No," She looked at him and he gave her an intense look back that pierced through her. She couldn't lie to him, after all he was the closest thing to a parent she had, and it did occur to her that her life was at stake along with her fathers. "Yes," She rolled her eyes and handed Booth a piece of paper from her coat pocket.

Booth looked at it. It was data on the mission her father was on, but it stated that there had been no contact for a while. "Where did you get this?" Booth looked at CJ who again bowed her head. "CJ?" He said her name.

"A guy, from the Cathedral. One that supposedly knew something about my dad. He was a friends father from school. He works with the FBI in New York. He contacted me to meet him at there at the church. That is why I was about to call you." CJ responded.

"He led them there to you. The man didn't work for the FBI, CJ. If he did he wouldn't have been stupid enough to meet you there. He wouldn't have done anything at all, unless-" Booth thought for a moment.

"Unless what?" CJ asked.

"Unless he was paid to do it." Booth says.

"We are talking about one of my dad's friends Booth, not some stranger. And my friend is a good friend not some acquaintance I was sent to." CJ said.

"Do you not get that the reason you were sent to that school was more for your protection then anything. Your dad's field is highly risky. That is why your last name was changed, we screened anyone who even had a part in giving you messages from your father. You are under strict surveillance, meaning that the only people who know who you are and where you are, are all tied with the FBI." Booth preached.

"Meaning?" CJ's wheels were starting to turn. "Oh, God. I made a mistake, I brought someone from the outside that wasn't even supposed to know who my father was. Do you think he really knew he was leading people to me?"

"Yes, unfortunately. He shouldn't have even been able to find those papers, unless they were fake." Booth says.

CJ's head is still bowed, she is so mad at herself she can't even look up Booth. Then his phone rings. "Booth," He answers. "Yeah…..what? Yes.. I know… Okay." Then he hangs up the phone his face is grim. "Come on, lets get you to Temperance's." He says leaving money on the table.

"What's going on?" she asks standing up.

"Nothing, CJ let's just get you to her place." He gently grabs her shoulder and leads her out of the diner.

"What is it Booth?" She jerks her arm away from his grip.

"CJ, don't—" he says in a manner that means something is definitely up.

"No, tell me." She looks at him who is quiet and looking away from her. "Tell me Booth!" she raises her voice.

"Your friends dad was killed last night." He says quietly.  
"No," She shakes her head and starts to walk away from him.

"CJ," he runs and grabs her.

"No!" She flails her arms trying to fight him off of her. "I didn't do, I couldn't have!" she yelled.

"You didn't know," Booth continued to calm her down.

"I should have, I'm so stupid!" She keeps fighting.

"CJ," He finally grabs her wrists and gets her to look at him. "CJ," he raises his voice to get her attention so she stares him in the eyes. Tears were running down her cheeks. "CJ, you didn't know."

"I killed him Booth," She said through a crying voice.

"You didn't know. He knew what he was getting into." He tried to pull her towards him but she pushed back and away.

"It was my friend Michael, his dad is dead because of me. I can't, I don't…" She didn't know what to say. She kept seeing her friends face in her mind when he got the news that his father was dead. All she could do was blame herself.

"No, CJ." He pulled him toward her again this time she didn't fight. He holds her tightly rubbing her back trying to soothe her.

"I'm scared." She says still through tears.

"I'm here, I am not going anywhere. I am not going to let anything hurt you." Booth says but you can see in his face he is a little scared himself.

END SCENE 


	6. Chapter 6

CJ Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews guys, and I'm sorry about the mix ups in the names. I now realize my mistakes and will fix them from now on. Hope you enjoy this one.

Everything was silent on the way to Temperance's apartment. All CJ could do was shed more tears. She was confused as ever about her friend, about his dad, about everything. Booth didn't want to interrupt, he knew she was scared and he had to get her to a safe place and talk to Temperance.

At Temp's place: Booth knocks on the door, Temp looks through the eyepiece and he could tell she was being cautious. She sees that it is him and opens up. She has a piece in her hand.

"Jesus, Bones where did you get that?" Booth asks when he walks into her apartment, CJ following slowly still sniffling.

"At a gun shop. Don't worry it's licensed." She says as she puts the gun away in a drawer and looks at CJ who was sniffling. She gives Booth a questioning look of "what is going on?" Booth shakes his head to say "not now."

"Can, I take a shower?" Were the first words out of CJ's quivering voice.

"Sure, right in there." Temperance points to her bedroom and leads the child. She grabs some towels and another pair of sweats from the drawer to give to the girl to sleep in. CJ graciously nods and shuts the bathroom door. Booth is on the couch waiting for Bones when she comes back in. Bones sits next to him. "What's happened?" She questions.

"She tried to find her father on her own. A friend from school told her his father was an FBI agent in New York. The guy gave her some papers about her father's mission, now he's been murdered."

"Are the papers real?" Temp asks.

"I don't know. I thought maybe the agent wasn't real, but when my boss calls me on it and says that he is dead, he must have been working with the FBI or something. CJ is torn now because she thinks she killed the man by getting the information." Booth put his hands on his face rubbing it out of stress.

"Whoever knew he was giving her the papers didn't like it. He lead the men straight to her and they were done with him. What does this mean? He had something to do with her father?" Bones asks.

"I don't know. It has to be figured out in the morning, I guess. I'm going to stay here with her if you don't mind. I can't risk someone coming after her again, and now I am wandering if it safe to have her here. I don't want you in any danger either." Booth responds.

"I'm find I can take care of her and myself." Bones argues.

"Yeah, well I'm staying here despite what you think." Booth looks at her.

"Okay, are you going to try to ask her more?" Bones asks.

"Not at the moment. Unless she wants to talk." Booth says.

At that moment Bones gets up and starts to make some coffee and tea for the girl. Booth sits in silence. The door finally opens to the bedroom and CJ walks out with her blond hair in a pony tail and the sweats that Bones had given her. She takes her place quietly next to Booth and curls herself up holding her legs with her chin resting on her knee caps staring blankly at nothing.

"Here you are," Bones says as she gives the girl some hot tea and hands Booth some coffee. They both say thank you and Bones herself sits in a chair beside the couch.

"So does this mean Michael's dad wasn't an agent?" CJ speaks.

"No, he was an agent, but I don't think he was the good kind." Booth says.

"Crooked?" CJ looks at Booth somewhat astonished.

"Could be, but we don't have to talk about it right now. You need to get some sleep." Booth says.

"I'll get some blankets." Bones excuses herself to her room.

"I want to talk about it now though. I'm more confused then ever, Booth. I don't know what is what anymore." CJ says.

"What ethnicity were the men?" Booth asks realizing that he should have asked her that from the get-go.

"They were all American. That's all I know. Oh, and one had a tattoo or something on his arm, though I don't know what it was because it was dark." CJ says. "The only reason I know that is because when the arm wrapped around my mouth I remember seeing it on his forearm."

"Anything else, CJ? Anything at all?" Booth asks.

"No, I'm more concerned on the men's plans for me and my dad." CJ says.

"Here we go." Bones says as she walks back into the room. Booth and CJ get up from the couch and the girl is the one who makes the bed.

Booth starts making phone calls from outside Temp's door. "Yes, I'm wandering about the agent killed." Booth starts talking to his boss.

"The man wasn't a crooked agent. I don't think he meant for the men to follow him. Of course from the coroner's point he was dead not long after he gave the papers to CJ." The man on the other side of the phone says.

"Was there anything on him, the real papers perhaps?" Booth asks.

"No, they might have them. Though, I don't know how he would have had access to anything like that. There might be something bad happening here Seeley. We don't know yet. We are still investigating. Maybe CJ should go into protective custody." He says to his agent.

"No, I'm not letting her out of my sight until this is over. We have got to find out what is going on. Her father worked in New York I'm assuming the agent found the papers that way. Have you found out what kind of mission he is on?" Booth asks.

"We looked into it. It has to do with some underground things going on here in Washington with some crooked law makers. He had been sent to Virginia to start with, he actually went undercover with some of the men who we had hits on." He explains.

"And what kind of men are we talking about?" Booth asks.

"The kind you don't want to deal with, who have power. I think that is why he went missing. He found some things out, they may have found him out and he ran. I don't know that yet. Like I said we are working on it." He continues.

"Alright, I'll be there in the morning." Booth breathes out loud.

"Get some sleep. We'll figure this out, an agent dead, and another one being threatened along with family involved, I'm putting my full attention on this I promise." The man says and hangs up his phone.

Booth closes his flip phone and walks back into the apartment where he sees Bones and CJ sitting on the bed made couch sipping their drinks in silence. "So did you figure anything else out?" CJ says.

"Your friend's dad," he pauses. He doesn't want to say it to make her feel worse, but they promised to share all information. "He wasn't a crooked agent. And he knew your father." Booth finishes.

"So, he led them to me because?" CJ asks.

"That's what we are trying to figure out. You're going with me in the morning to the FBI." Booth says.

"So, is that all you are going to tell me?" CJ tries to argue.

"That's it for now." Booth says.

"Ugh." She utters and rolls her eyes in frustration, getting under the covers.

"I'm going to bed." Bones speaks up emptying her cup into the sink. She didn't even know if they would hear her.

"Goodnight, Bones." Booth nods.

"Goodnight." CJ repeats.

Bones then goes into her room and shuts the door.

"Well, goodnight CJ." Booth kisses the girl on the forehead.

"Where are you going?" CJ asks.

"Nowhere, why?" Booth asks with a smirk.

"It just looked like you were getting ready to leave is all." CJ shrugged.

"I'm not going anywhere, I told you that and I keep my word." He smiled. "Oh," he said grabbing a bag he had brought in and opened it to grab something. "Here." He smiled handing it to her.

Her grim face immediately lightened up. "Is this thee Eeyore?" She smiled.

"The very one, I bet you thought I threw it away or had given it to Parker didn't you?" He smiled. CJ grabbed and hugged the stuff donkey tightly. Booth had given the stuffed pet to her for her 10th birthday to cheer her up when once again her father couldn't be there. The military school didn't allow such things so Booth promised he would keep it for her when she visited.

"Thank you," She says with a small tear in her eye and sat up and gave Booth a tight hug.

"You're welcome." He says hugging her back. "Now get some sleep. I'll be right here, okay?" Booth says as she lays back down and nods. Booth turns one of lights out and pulls the sofa chair closer to the couch, his gun ready at his side for anyone who dared to mess with him and his family.

A couple hours later.

Bones comes out of her room to see Booth is surprisingly still awake watching the girl sleep peacefully.

"I was wandering if you ever slept." Bones smiles as Booth looks up at her in her pajama pants and sweatshirt with her hair tossed in a messy pony tail. God, she looked so cute.

"I was wandering the same about you." Booth smiled back. Bones sits down in another chair beside Booth. "Did I tell you how she got named after me?" Booth says in a quiet voice not to disturb the girl sleeping.

"No. Though I thought it odd." She says back.

"Me and Luke had been in boot camp together same company and all. We were fire fighting one time-" he is interrupted by the look Bones gave him. "No not as in fighting a fire with hose, I mean in gun battle." He looked at her and she nods and her mouth makes an "O" giving understanding what he had just said. "Anyways, in the middle of it all I see a gunmen targeting him from a building up above. I pushed him out of the way when the shot was fired. Luckily, neither of us got shot. He immediately went back into position and fired back killing the man." Booth explains Temperance looks at him almost giving him an "I'm sorry" look. "Bones, it wasn't one of the bad times, it was a good time. We won that fight. Later when it was over, Luke thanked me, he showed me the picture of Lily, his wife, and said that for saving his life he was going to give his kid my name." Booth laughed in remembrance. "I asked him what if it was a girl. He told me it didn't matter, she was going to be named Seeley and she was going to know me and what I had done for her father. Then he made me promise that if anything happened to him that I would take care of Lily and the baby." He paused in thinking.

"And you said yes." Bones smiled.

"It took me a minute. I told him that there was nothing to promise, that he was going home and get to see the baby grow up and be with his wife. Then he said he believed me, but he still wanted me to promise. So I did. Fortunately, we got done in time for him to see the little girl born, and unfortunately her mother suffered an aneurism during the birth. They couldn't save her." His face went grim in sadness.

"You really do care for her like she was yours, don't you?" Bones asks changing the subject somewhat.

"I promised him I would protect her," Booth gears away from her question.

"Say it, you care for her, admit it. There's nothing wrong with admitting that you care for her like you do your son." Bones says.

"I admit it," he looks at Bones whose face is only inches away from his. They had been in this situation before, but this was different, he found himself, and her, inching toward one another.

Bones stops right as their lips are about to touch and pulls back. "Well, I'm going to try to get some sleep before the alarm clock goes off." She smiles and gets up.

"Goodnight again, Bones." Booth sits back in the sofa disappointed.

"Goodnight." Bones says and walks into her bedroom.

End Scene 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Okay short chapter I know but you are going to want to read more I promise. I know this isn't factual somewhat to the real series, but I like having my own spin on things:)

Morning in Temps apartment.

CJ wakes to find Temperance pouring cereal and Booth sitting drinking the coffee reading the paper.

"Morning," she says stretching and getting up from the couch.

She was surprised. It was almost as though they were a family on t.v. with the mom making breakfast and the dad sitting down at the table reading the paper. She shook the thought out of her head.

"Morning," the two say in unison. The two then look at each other and shake their heads to get what seems to be the same thought CJ had out of their heads.

"CJ, my bag has some clothes for you in it." Booth points to the bag by the front door.

"Do you want some cereal, or a breakfast bar?" Bones asks.

"Cereal bar sounds good." CJ smiles and heads towards bones who hands her the box. She eats it as the other two are silent and then goes to the bedroom to get dressed.

As soon as the door is closed the two, Booth and Bones, look at one another. "So last night," Booth decided to speak.

"Never happened." Bones smiles.

"Right," Booth smiles too knowing she really didn't mean that and it was a typical thing between them.

CJ looks into the bag to see what Booth had gotten for her. A pair of jeans, a baby t-shirt and a leather jacket, typical of what Booth was wearing the night before, minus the baby-t. CJ laughed to herself. Someone had given him the things she could tell, including the boots. She quickly got dressed, but while searching for the other boot she found a nine millimeter. She shrugged to herself thinking that it couldn't hurt to have a gun. After all she did know how to shoot one from school, though they were always blanks. She tucked in the back of the pants with her jacket hiding it. Then came a knock on the door. "Come in," she said.

"You ready?" Booth came in and his face is one of shock at seeing the girl in normal civilian street clothing besides the oversized sweats. "Angela picked those out for you." He shook his head at how much of a young woman the girl had become in 10 minutes.

"I'm glad she did. God help you if you picked something out. Probably something I would never wear in public." CJ laughed.  
"Hey I can dress," Booth says.

"Didn't say you couldn't, but picking out something for me who you think is still a child is a different story." CJ teased as she walked pass him.

"Give it to me," Booth grabbed her arm.

"Give you what?" CJ questioned innocently.

"The gun, hand it over." Booth says. CJ rolls her eyes as she pulls the gun from her back.

"If it wasn't for me then why did you put it in the bag?" She questioned.

"It's another piece. Why would you think I would let you have a gun?" Booth asks.

"I don't know, to possibly protect myself. I do know how to shoot one for your information?" She says.

"Oh yes the academy, I'm sure they taught you how to kill someone, but not the consequences of taking a life. You and Bones with weapons, I swear." He rolls his eyes, as he follows the girl out the door.

FBI headquarters: Booth's office.

A man in his late fifty's stands at the door while Booth sits behind his desk and CJ on the other side.

"What's up boss?" Booth recognizes that the man has approached.

"You must be Ms. Ceeley. I'm Roger Conway, Chief here." He walks to shake hands with the girl.

"Nice to meet you," CJ shakes his hand.

"Booth, can I speak to you alone?" Conway asks.

"Umm, sure. CJ?" He gives the girl a nod to tell her to leave.

"I need a coke anyways," She shrugs.

"Down the hall to your right," Conway directs her and she exits.

"Did you find anything?" Booth asks after CJ is out of sight.

"Unfortunately, we received this by fax." He hands over a paper with a picture of someone tied up and bound, bruised and beaten.  
"Who is this?" Booth asks.

"The murdered FBI agent's kid." Conway breathed and his face went grim.

"What? Why?" Booth asks. "They've already killed his father, why haven't they killed him? And why did they send this here?"

"She's being watched Booth. This is directed towards her and her father. Obviously the FBI agent who gave her those mission papers was also a good friend of her father's. This is why I told you she should go into protective custody, Seeley." Conway explained.

"And this is why I am keeping her out of it. I'm around, I can protect her. Did we figure out if he gave her the real papers or not, and if he was crooked?" Booth shoots more questions.

"No, he wasn't. We believe that he gave her the right papers. That is why they killed him. His son was bait as well he was. He didn't do what they asked, they killed him." Conway said. "Booth this is big. These people know what they are doing, they know how to cover their tracks, they knew he was an agent. Did you get anymore out of the girl?"

"No, except one of the men had a tattoo. That is about it." Booth said putting his head in his hands rubbing his face, he now knew this was bigger then he thought it would be. Men knowing that they are killing an agent? That is some big time stuff, especially knowing the consequences. "I'm still trying to figure why they are keeping the son captive."

"Obviously, the son has significance to the girl, who is significant to her father who they are trying to track down. If you read closely on the photo is giving a time limit. They are setting a huge trap." Conway says.

"Why would they alert the feds? We have huge numbers that can take them down." Booth says.

"Well, that's the other side of this. Her father is in deeper then he could ever be, he is involved with some people and done some things that would be considered unlawful even for an agent, as in killing another agent." Conway says.

"Another agent?" he doesn't have time to go on Conway lays down a picture. It is of a picture of Robert Kirby.


End file.
